Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Choy, Hak Project Summary The United States currently does not offer to its cancer patients irradiation with ions heavier than protons. There are five facilities in Asia and two in Europe that currently treat patients with nuclei of carbon ions, many of them contributing to clinical trials to explore every advantage of heavy ion therapy. UT Southwestern created a three phase proposal to construct a tri-modality Texas Center for Advanced Radiation Therapy including a proton therapy (phase 1), a photon therapy (phase 2) and a heavier ion therapy (phase 3) facility. Phase 1 is already under construction, phase 2 is also funded and at a stage of architectural designing. Phase 3 is being planned. The goal of this pilot project is to identify the potential research questions associated with the use of charged particles in radio therapy and to determine the design parameters and specifications for the research beam line and related infrastructure to address these questions. We plan to achieve this goal via a rigorous, scientific, comprehensive and peer-reviewed approach as described with three specific aims: 1) Commission two task groups charged with developing a comprehensive analysis of the questions associated with the use of the charged particle therapy and with designing the specifications for the necessary components of beam line and infrastructure; 2) Determine the potential research scope of the National Particle Research Center; 3) Develop specifications related to the research beam-line, facility, and infrastructure PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 06/09) Page Continuation Format Page